This invention generally relates to display packaging of trading cards, alone or in combination with models. In particular, this invention relates to the packaging of trading cards in the shape of entertainment figures and the combination of such cards with model vehicles and display stands.
Traditionally, trading cards relating to sports figures or other popular entertainment figures or objects have been sold individually packaged, marketed and collected. Similarly, models of vehicles, other objects or people have been marketed and collected. In recent years, trading cards have been combined with model vehicles to create a number of collectible combination items. However, interest in such combinations has fallen due to the traditional appearance of the combinations. Trading cards have retained a historic rectangular shape, and the models are limited to race cars. Unfortunately, many collectors view this traditional appearance as antiquated and desire alternative combinations or the same combinations with an alternative appearance. Additionally, collectors are regularly seeking new collectable markets which have not been exploited by the traditional combinations.
In an attempt to arouse interest in trading card combinations, improvements of the combination included a display stand to hold the trading card and the model thereby creating a new combination. Despite this, such a stand is still limited in that it displays the traditional rectangular trading card that many collectors are seeking to avoid.
One approach used to display the combination to collectors is a package system displaying the model and stand together in a traditional blister pack attached to a paperboard sheet. The paperboard sheet contains the trading card as an unitary part thereof. To remove the trading card, consumers have to cut a rectangular shaped portion from the sheet. A problem with this package system is the model and the stand would have to be removed from the package before combining them with the trading card. The disadvantage presented by this package system is that a collector cannot readily visualize the combination as it appears after opening. Without visualizing the appearance of the combination, a collector cannot readily determine the combinations appearance and potential value. An additional aesthetic disadvantage to this type of package system is that wear and tear is inflicted on the package and trading card during shipping. Functionally, because the trading card is not enclosed in the blister pack and is exposed to wear and tear, the card becomes virtually worthless to a collector attempting to obtain a card in perfect condition.
In addition to the combination having the aforementioned aesthetic and functional deficiencies, the package system of the prior art also fails to provide an effective means for restraining the contents of the package in a fixed position when handled. In many instances, the model and display stand shift in the package to display an unattractive combination thereby deterring potential collectors from purchasing the combination.
In summary, there are a number of drawbacks and problems to the traditional design and packaging of trading cards and combinations of trading cards with other objects such as models and display stands. Specifically, package systems that display these combinations have problems and drawbacks with their aesthetic design, appearance and functionality. There is a need for alternative trading card designs when placed in combination with a model and a display stand and a package system to fully realize the benefits provided by such a trading card or combination thereof.